jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemonade
jwtm's new song will be included in his 2nd/advanced mixtape, Let's Make A Toast... JWTM's "Lemonade" (prod. by mjNichols) Lyrics Intro Hook: Lemonade (x4) (As I watch the sun fade and chill at the beach) Lemonade (x4) (As I spread out my towel and make toast for the speech) Singing Verse: For as long as I could ever remember, I love my family And I know that nothing ever stayed the same Then I met this girl at the park, sworn I got famous Caught the chills, then froze, I call it "stuck i'm love" Told my brother, "catch me up later," and said i'm leaving Started YouTube and practiced all of my R&B Made a lot anthems in the past but I'm thinking too much Like I need to be famous and be Grammy shows Open your eyes, Joey, this life ain't easy Had to build your Martian mask and avoid your posse To top it all off, you might be stuck in a friend zone Kept your secret also from your friends and kept going Everyday is a struggle to keep the pain away Nothing's stopping you to make an awesome day Just keep on making your blissful loving lemonade What you have created has no price to pay The Hook: Lemonade (x4) (As I watch the sun fade and chill at the beach) Lemonade (x4) (As I spread out my towel and make toast for the speech) Lemonade (x4) (All of these famous values haven't yet been complete) Lemonade (x4) (No matter what the haters say, I'll never taste defeat) Rapping Verse: Step in gear with the music as I'm upon it with fluid Supposed to be in the union of sabotage but I'm cruisin' What inspired me to boycott out of there??? Support of all my fans that say to fight fair in warfare But I haven't had this much chill since I was up in Paris Glad I help grip to myself before my song had dealt With all my unfortunate bad luck or misery, however you may call it Cause on that same day was locked up in the cauldron Most people thought that I was smoking pot but really I was roasting hot The last chance to teleport and guess this was my only shot, this is all I've got Hypercharged through the storm and back without a doubt Five months on the wall since I've trapped in Brazil, now this story got real Need to get more of some lemonade so I can chill... Hook: Coming soon... Doubled Verse: (singing): If your halfway around the globe waiting for you to see me I'll pick you up at the airport, down for it, wait till night time has the moon Too young for all this fatal dreams, they'll all be gone soon (gone soon) This corrupts the environment and what's up with global warning? I'd break it apart, snap it in half just to prevent it to happen Imma time twister, no more time fevers Put my Martian mask on to stop all these complications Most of my old enemies never had the guts to kill Half a million just bail my dawgs out and don't deserve the hatred (rapping): When life's a roller coaster, take your love to ride with you Promise that no other party girl relates to all these issues When there's a stuck-up cheerleader who'd make you fall from the pyramid I'll catch you just to fall in love but im saying that I'm the one for you, ohh don't spoil it Must be tired because your running though my mind like always \ And walked the halls like a beauty queen on Fridays We could settle how bout you come to my place? I'll call the Butler, like no other, do this our way The smooth 007 balls like LeBron James So I know your entertained with lemonade Hook: Coming soon... Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Second Mixtape Songs